


LAST XMAS

by carolina_beckerj



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, IVF, In Vitro-Fertilization, Interracial Relationship, Marina-fandom - Freeform, Original Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca Child(ren) - Freeform, Pregnancy, SURRERA-fandom - Freeform, VICLEY-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: Only two chapters of the expected 10-12 have been completed; this is a multi-fandom fic so please be patient if characters or tv shows have not appeared yet (life does sometimes intrude). Any that haven't been posted will eventually be. The premise is CHILDREN EXPECTED TO BE DELIVERED ON THE 1ST DAY OF A NEW YEAR (Oof various years).
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. JAN 1 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Annalise Villa prepares for an event she had set her mind to not  
> expect after the death of her husband. Meeting the LOHL Beaumont Rosewood  
> Jr opened her eyes to all of life's possibilities.

A BABY. Inside HER body: She’s **growing a person** inside her body! This is a part of her life she considered CLOSED  
after Eddie passed. She didn’t seek love and made sure that any wannabe suitors knew it. No casual hook-ups-there was no desire to-the  
wound from her husband's sudden and unexplained death was too raw and open. While still living in New York she took a trip to Seattle  
Washington to visit the Herreras-PRUITT is her mother Daisie's brother-a a few years ago; memorable because her cousin Andy’s former  
high school boyfriend exhibited an uncomfortable quasi-obsession with her…he seemed a good enough guy, except that he’s her first  
cousin's EX and the Herreras and Villas don’t _roll_ down those highways (though to be fair she and Andy look enough alike  
to be twins). Of course, she misses sex but prefers to handle that issue on her own.

She moved to Miami shortly after (her hometown) where she met Beaumont Rosewood Jr, the highly-confident, sort of cocky strikingly well-  
built and criminally handsome private pathologist. Despite the walls she put up around herself Detective Annalise Daisie Villa found herself  
responding to the charming and enigmatic local celebrity. The 'slow burn' lasted thirteen months before neither could deny their attraction  
any longer: now they are expecting a child: "A BOY,,, a little you!" she'd grinned through happy tears when she firs announced his impending  
fatherhood. He's due Jan 1, 2015.


	2. JAN 1 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop and her partner (soon to be wife) Carina DeLuca are expectant parents which is not so surprising-it;s the manner by which they came to be expecting: not via ADOPTION, nor from a random donor...the source may surprise you (or perhaps NOT)

After the year that they have had, and especially when one of them 'stepped out' with an 'ex'-for one of them to be pregnant as  
a result of that same guy's sperm donation is a development neither would have guessed as a one in one million chance of ever  
occurring. The Gibson Betrayal as Carina called it at the time nearly broke them; over time fences were mended and the three are  
now actually good friends. The decision to ask Jack to supply the sperm actually came from CARINA: somewhat of a shock to both  
her fellow Lieutenant and her intended. The truth is that Inara had her doubts about going along with the scheme, though it is what  
Jack seems to want and she wants to make him happy.

Careful planning resulted in their preferred due date of Jane 1, 2020 as a distinct possibility (Jack's sperm is motile and healthy, and  
Maya- an elite former athlete is obviously more healthy than the average woman. Their IVF GYN-Patty Lipscomb was confident that those factors  
would result in a successful first-time pregnancy WHICH IT DID...

"I could barely believe _ME_ as a mother; 'Monogamy is for the weak or tremendously committed' MAYA BISHOP is pregnant?!  
Chinga tu madre!" Andy Herrera, best friend to the Blonde Bride joked during breakfast in the Beanery one morning.

"OH-you have jokes!" Dr. DeLuca was quick on the draw.

Sullivan says "Congratulations to all three expectant parents: Bishop, Dr. DeLuca, and Gibson. I can tell you that the day that I found  
out I'm soon to be a father was life-changing. You'll see...your life won't ever be the same. Hughes has an announcement: Hughes?"

"The baby shower for Herrera is JULY 5th; Maya's isn't scheduled but now that we know that SHE'S pregnant we'll get a date for that soon.  
The Event Committee is re-arranging the posted schedule so look for that."

\----

Chinga tu madre-in this situation means 'fuck me' (not literally)


End file.
